She is mine
by The fourth Bionic
Summary: Adam and Chase are fighting for a girl. Who will win her heart? One shot for Christmas!


Christmas Eve was always special for Davenports. However, this year was going to be a bit different. Especially for Adam and his younger brother. Chase was on the lab decorating his capsule while Adam walked in. "Hey Chasey, I need a favor."  
"What do you want Adam? For the last time, I am not going to help you put a tree inside your capsule." Adam glared. "First of all, my idea was perfect and secondly no! You know that girl from school, JJ?" Chase took a sarcastic expression. "Don't tell me that you like her. JJ is a geek." Adam chuckled. "You are a geek too." "Hey, I am not a geek, I have Bionics which permit me to have super intelligence." "You are a geek." "A little." He said and continued his work.

Bree burst into the house very excited. Tasha noticed her face shining from happiness. "What happened, young lady?" She asked. Bree did not respond, she laid on the couch looking at her cell-phone. After a couple of minutes, she said. "I am in love, Tasha! Jake asked me to go out with him. Isn't that great?"  
"Oh my God! We need to go shopping. We will get you a new dress, new shoes, Ah! It's so amazing." Tasha cried happily when the doorbell was heard. The older woman approached the door and opened it. A girl around Chase's age collapsed on her arms. "Bree, a little help here please." Bree ran to Tasha and they carried the girl on the couch.

Adam and Chase came from downstairs. Actually, Adam picked up Chase and threw him on the ground. "Ow." Chase screamed. "Shh." A voice was heard from the couch. Chase stood up and faced someone familiar. "Hey, is that JJ Johnson?" he asked. Adam who was coming from the elevator saw the girl and ran to her side terrified. "My girl. What happened to my girl?" He stroke her hair. Bree looked at him weird. "Does someone has a crush on her?" Adam stared. "Maybe... What do you care? Go and continue decorating the tree." Bree left the living room annoyed.

"And the she said, I could not have my hair done better than her husband. Oh please, I am Donald Davenport. I am AWESOME. BAM." Donald inserted the house bragging about himself. "Oh hey, honey." He greeted Tasha with a smile on his face.  
"Oh hey Donald. Why are you so cheerful today?"  
"I just beat my opponent to a hair competition. I am so handsome." Adam looked at him angry. "Mr. Davenport, we do not care about your hair. My little JJ is hurt." "What?" "Long story short, Adam fell in love with a girl and now she is unconscious on our couch." "That's awesome Adam." The older bionic glared at his father. "I mean... that's too bad Adam. We need to help her. I am going to call my friend Victor okay?" Adam nodded.

1 hour later Chase was in the lab making a card. "What are you doing there Chase?" His brother asked him. "Nothing." He hid the card quickly. Adam did not believe him of course. He grabbed Chase from the back of his shirt and took the card from his hands.

 _"Dear JJ, get well soon._ "  
 _Love Chasey._

"You like her don't you?" Chase smiled sarcastically. "No. Maybe! Alright yes." Without thinking, Adam threw Chase on the tunnel and he hit his head. He saw his brother staring at him. So he pretended to be unconscious for a while. Adam ran to his side. "No, Chasey, can you hear me?" No response. "I am calling Mr. Davenport." In the hearing of the 'threat' Chase began to open his eyes. "Ow. ADAM!" he yelled. After being relieved, Adam started laughing. "Sorry little bro, I have to make sure that my girl is okay." Chase stood up and jumped on Adam. "Get off of me."  
"No, I will make her my girlfriend." "Alright young Chasey, let's make a deal. Whoever makes her feel better, makes up with her." "Deal." Chase said and made a handshake with Adam.

"Well you are lucky young lady. You only have a minor concussion." Victor said. Tasha and Donald sighed in relief. The boys came upstairs. "Oh hey JJ. Glad you are awake." Chase said smiling. Adam walked through the kitchen and opened the door of the fridge. He took out the bread and cheese and made a toast. He also took the juice and filled a glass. He approached JJ. "Here, I made it for you." JJ smiled. She ate the toast and drank the juice. "It was very good Adam. Thanks!" Adam smiled. Chase glared. "Are you alright? He asked. JJ smiled at Chase. "Yeah very well. Just a minor concussion."  
"What happened?" Chase asked and grabbed her hand gently.  
"I was about to come here when I got hit by a car."  
"Here? Why would you come here?" Adam asked being sure that she liked her too.  
That moment the door opened and Leo got in. "JJ what happened?" She stood up from the sofa and hugged Leo. "I am fine honey." Adam and Chase goggled. "Honey?" They said in one voice.  
"Oh yeah, forgot to mention. I am Leo's girlfriend." The couple smiled and left from the front door.

Chase and Adam sat on the couch dissapointed."I guess Chasey, return to our daily game." "And what is that?" Adam smiled. "Throwing you of course." Chase screamed like a girl and started running all over the house. "Well Donald, I am glad seeing you again. I have to go now. Merry Christmas." "Merry Christmas Victor." Tasha and Donald said waving goodbye to their friend. Suddenly a noise and a scream was heard. "Adam, stop throwing your brother." Well wrong, it was a regular Christmas after all.


End file.
